A Possible Crisis
by Tormax
Summary: AU.  A mixture of Kim Possible and Final Fantasy VII.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kim Possible (It is Disney's!) or Final Fantasy VII (Square-Enix)

1982-Secret Lair

Vincent Valentine spun around and fired two shots into the corridor. Immediately, he wrapped an arm supporting the woman beside him and raced toward the exit he had planned for. Everything was going according to plan; hire some guns outside Shinra, especially some from "The Company". Even if they died, he didn't care. Not even his own well-being mattered to him, as long as she was safe.

Lucrecia Crescent clung to him, blinking away the stasis sleep. Her red hair flowed to her waist, while her blue eyes tried to focus in on him. Once again, he cursed Hojo. That man had much to answer for. Still, he had to get her out before it even came to that.

He reached the exit, realizing instantly that it was too quiet. There should have been sounds of a battle taking place. But it was quiet as a grave. His eyes scanned the area as he strained to hear any sounds. He sensed too late the presence that knocked the .45 pistol out of his hand and slammed him into the ground. His body wouldn't move and as he starred into a fierce set of green eyes, he couldn't help but think, "And it was going so well."

Lucrecia leaned against the wall for support, starring at her former bodyguard Vincent as he was tossed like a rag-doll. Tears began to flow down her face as thoughts of staying in this accursed place ran through her mind. Forcing her eyes to focus in, her fear turned instantly to joy as she recognized the figure getting ready to finish Vincent off. "Nana, don't! Vincent helped me" she said with a voice hoarse from anxiety.

Nana Possible had her forearm on the Turk's neck, ready to cut off the man's supply of oxygen and also disable his voice when she heard the scientist. She hesitated before standing to her feet and helping Valentine to his feet.

Vincent's eyes never left Nana Possible as he stood up. He had heard that she was the best and her semi-retirement to raise a family hadn't slowed her down any. The fact that she took him out so easy was proof enough. He slowly picked his pistol and holstered it. "So you're the reason it's so quiet."

Nana merely shrugged while checking on Dr. Crescent. "Are you all right, dear?" she said.

"I'll be doing much better away from here." Dr. Crescent said with a smile.

Vincent sighed to himself. He had figured as much. "As long as he makes her happy, I will be content." he said to himself. Steeling himself before he spoke, "Nana, can you get her out of here safely?"

Nana glanced at the Turk; "Yes." was all she said.

Lucrecia smiled at Vincent. "Please be safe. Don't do anything stupid."

Vincent merely shrugged, "Someone has to be the distraction. And besides, I have some unfinished business." He raced back into the lair leaving the two women behind; each step bringing both unbearable pain and yet a feeling of peace.

Nana helped Dr. Crescent to her feet and counted to ten, while pressing a button on her watch. She patiently waited for the signal, the silence broken by her son's girlfriend.

"Nana, how long was I here?" Dr Crescent asked weakly.

"About eight months" Nana answered as she received the signal. Grabbing the woman beside her and racing out the door. She raised her grappling hook to the sky and fired, hitting a jet above them. She missed the tears racing down the doctor's face and her hands reaching for her stomach as they raced to the plane, which was being flown by her sons "Slim" and James.

James Timothy Possible waited at the hatch as he watched his mother bring up his missing girlfriend. He saw the tears in her eyes as she came closer. As the hatch was closed she ran up and threw her arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. James just held her, stroking her long hair, and whispered gently into her ear, trying to comfort her.

Lucrecia Crescent sobbed into her boyfriend's shoulder. She felt like she was dying, but it couldn't be helped. She never had a chance to tell him before she was kidnapped, though she couldn't quite remember who had kidnapped her. That didn't matter, she could never tell her boyfriend that she had been pregnant and somehow in these missing months, she had lost the baby. She felt Nana's hand on her shoulder and heard her say something trying to comfort her, but it was no use. It only made her cry harder.

Vincent slowly approached the lab. It had taken him a bit to get here, trying to sneak past the very "alerted' guards although the explosions rocking the building had helped a lot, still he was forced to put away some guards himself. The door was jammed open and he saw the monster responsible sitting there going through some folders unaware of what was happening around him. Typical Hojo, Vincent smirked as he raised his pistol up, only to be blinded by pain.

Hojo sat up from his seat, and smirked at the ex-Turk who was twitching on the ground. "How bothersome, I went to all this trouble and you've went and nearly messed up everything. No matter, I have what I what, plus more." he said before breaking off into laughter. "I bet you're wondering how come these "rays" aren't affecting me. Since it is my duty as a scientist to explain things, I will tell you. It's really quite simple. You see, when you first came in here and rescued my fellow scientist Lucrecia Crescent, I had you dosed with nanites. These "rays" really only affect those nanites. It won't cause any lasting harm; after all I can't lose my latest two specimens can I?"

Vincent lay helpless on the floor, trying desperately to get to some kind of weapon. It was no use, he couldn't move. Then something that madman had said clicked in his head, despite the pain racking his body; he glanced up and saw a baby in an incubator. Mako…materia, Professor Gast's brilliant idea, healing materia. No wonder Lucrecia didn't have any scars; rage filled him as he watched Hojo approaching him with a syringe and then darkness.

Aftermath

President Shinra glanced down at the report. Hidden lair destroyed, but objective achieved. Picture perfect, not even the great Nana Possible suspected anything or at the very least was waiting for more information. He watched as the report disengrate on his desk. There went the only copy. Only himself and the people directly involved in operation: Sephiroth were involved. Soon, they would have an ancient and when they did, the world would be his. Humming quietly to himself, he glanced down at another report on his desk. Another Mako disaster, this time involving Employee: 61582, Andrew Lipsky. Poor fool; it seems the mako energy had turned his skin color blue. Oh well, you can't get some omelets without breaking some eggs.


	2. Chapter 2

2006

Dr. Lucrecia Possible closed the door to her office pleased with the lives she had saved today and even more pleased with the family she was going home to. Her daughter, Kim Possible was a world re-known hero while her sons were showing that same ability despite their wanton destruction sometimes. While she was proud of her children, she knew what had been done. While she was kidnapped she had been injected with Jenova cells and subjected to mako. Her eyes had that glow of people in Soldier and her children shared that. Stopping to glance at herself in a window still looked like she did when age thirty rolled around. Still it couldn't be helped; she had to pick up some Naco's from Bueno Nacho.

Kim Possible rolled her eyes the command came from her father, "Leave your door open." Ever since the Diablos incident, she had been dating Ron and her father was becoming more and more paranoid. Still it was his house, so she had little reason to disobey. Ron scratched the back of his head and grinned at her.

So, KP what's on the agenda today?" Ron said as he sat down.

Kim sat down next to him and leaned against him. "I was thinking about dinner and a show, followed by some cuddling."

"Booya!" Ron said with a smile. Putting an arm around his most diggity girlfriend ever; that however led to a gentle kiss on the lips, which in turn lead to some serious exploring of each other's mouth. Ron opened an eye to attempt to keep a lookout for KP's overzealous father, but that proved more difficult than he could imagine. Just as things began to escalate; a familiar tone filled the air.

Kim hesitantly pulled away from her bf and answered the Kimmunicator with a sigh as she said her usual line, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim! You'll never guess who needs your help!" The thirteen year old tech said with as much excitement as Kim had ever seen in him.

"I don't know Wade, so just spill." Kim said with a grin.

"Sephiroth needs your help. It seems that when you used the Middleton Mako Reactor to stop the diablo robot, you must have shorted something out. Shinra is sending Sephiroth to check it out and he's requesting your help." Wade spoke like a child opening Christmas presents.

Kim could hear Ron and Rufus beside her getting excited over meeting the great Sephiroth. Even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she was excited to meet him too. After all, she was following in his footsteps; she started saving the world at the same age he did as well. Sephiroth ended the reign of the villain, Exodus. Because of him, no villain, not even Shego dared to steal from Shinra.

Rufus smiled to himself, as he sensed his owner's excitement. Then his keen ears were assaulted by Ron's awful ring-tone on the cell phone. He watched as Ron picked it up and answered in one swift motion. He waited as Ron's mood began to drop and then watched amazed as his human stood up with a look of both excitement and relief on his face.

"I'm sorry KP, but as much as I would love to go see Sephiroth. I can't, dad just called and said that mom was now in labor." Ron somehow managed to seem both downcast and upbeat at the same time.

"No, Ron. I'll go with you." Kim began but didn't get a chance to finish as Ron cut her off.

"No can do, KP. This is saving the world type stuff. You need to be there for it and besides, it all sounds routine so just get me an autograph will ya?" He waited until Kim nodded and kissed her soundly. "Gotta run KP!"

Kim blinked as her boyfriend exited the room and laughed to herself as he told her dad about another Stoppable joining the ranks of Team Possible. Kim glanced down at the kimmunicator and saw Wade making a face. "Sorry Wade, next time we'll wait until you're offline before we kiss. So Wade, do I have a ride?"

"Sephiroth will pick you up at your house today around 3pm. You'll travel with him and show him the damage. Once he fixes the damage, he'll drop you off and that will be all. So Kim, get me an autograph too, please?" Wade pleaded.

Kim merely smiled before shutting the Kimmunicator off. She walked over to her closet and grabbed her mission clothes. It was just a simple, routine mission. Show what damage had been done at the reactor and then leave. No need for the super-suit.

Hours later

Zack leapt off the truck as the driver slammed on the brakes. He went for his sword, amazed by the size of the dragon that was attacking them. Normally, these beasties steered clear of Middleton, due to the resident teenage hero, but this one did not. Wishing that he had more materia ready other than his pre-emptive strike material did not help things any. Not that it mattered in the slightest, for just as he approached the beast, it was already dead. Sephiroth…even these past few years working beside the legend still left him mystified.

Sephiroth wiped the blood off his sword and swept it onto its resting place. With one a wave of his hand, he informed Zack of the civilian present and issued an order for him to deal with her. Walking to the vehicle, he inspected the damage and dismissed it as just cosmetic damage. Waiting while Zack calmed the woman down, his emerald eyes swept across the town of Middleton. His first ever visit and yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd been here before. It didn't matter, his duty was clear.

Bonnie Rockweller pulled back from the man embracing her and studied the black spiked hair and the deep blue eyes that seemed to glow; then she realized she knew this man. "Zack" she croaked. Then her eyes set on the person standing to the side; long silvery hair flowing in the wind with deep green eyes that seemed to mesmerize her. "Sephiroth" she breathed. Stepping out the Soldier's embrace, she studied her former acquaintance. "So Zack, you made into Soldier. You know, you could have sent word." she ended with the "Bonnie" glare that made the sheep tremble.

Zack chuckled as the brunette set her hands on her hips and gave him the "stare." He crossed his arms before replying, "Well, I thought my folks would have told everyone before they moved. Guess I'm still on top of the chain even out of high school, eh?"

Bonnie frowned at him, crossing her arms to her chest. "Whatever, you're still a freak." Even though she was happy to see him, she still wanted to make it hard on him. After all, one does still have an image to maintain.

Sephiroth watched the exchange between the two with a blank expression. It was obvious that the two knew each other and by the way the girl was walking away; she wanted to make Zack feel bad and to long for her at the same time. "Not now Zack. Go set us up some rooms at the hotel. Once we get the inspection done, then you can damage your relationship with the flower girl back in Midgar." Sephiroth spoke with a smile seeing as how Zack bristled at the flower girl comment. As he watched the troops spill out in formation, he could hear a voice in the back of his mind whisper with a sickly, sweet tone, 'Welcome home, my son."

After a bit of haggling with the innkeeper, Zack had worked out arrangements for the troops. It never had made sense to him. Middleton, like most other towns, had set up a mansion for Shinra to use whenever they were here, but Sephiroth always insisted on hotels on missions. He was broken out of his thoughts as he saw a familiar face approaching him. Blonde hair, freckles, and brown eyes; Ron Stoppable, the Middleton Mad Dog; "Kim let you off the leash yet or is it walking time for the mad dog?" Zack said with a grin.

Ron stopped and stared at the person talking to him. "Zack! Is that you?"

Zack could only smile while slapping the teenager on the shoulder. "The one and only; I must say Ron, kudos, on Kim. I always wondered when you two would hook up."

Ron grinned at Zack, the comment reminding him of days past; when Kim and Bonnie fought constantly over Zack the senior of all seniors. Zack had even befriended Ron and even encouraged "bullies" to stay away. "Thanks, Zack. What can the Mad Dog say; KP can't get enough of the Ronster."

Zack grinned to himself. "So, Ron let me ask you a question. While I was back at base, I was handed a report on someone wishing to join Soldier and I believe that it was yours. Does Kim know?"

Ron rubbed the back of his head, showing how nervous he was. "No she doesn't know. I thought I'd tell her tonight."

Zack nodded to himself, while others had a very low opinion of Stoppable. Zack had always seen the potential in the boy. Why the boy had never stood up the bullies was beyond him. Anybody who could go on missions with Kim could handle a bully in the blink of an eye.

"I didn't think I see you till tonight."

Ron shrugged, "Well I didn't think I'd get to go since Mom's getting ready to have another baby. Dad called a bit ago, all freaked out. I thought for sure she was in labor, but it turned out that dad was just freaking."

Zack grinned, "Well another Stoppable in the world! So is she going to get a naked mole rat too? It is a tradition you know." Rolling his eyes at the teenage side-kick's rant about Rufus, he interrupted "So you were originally weren't going to attend right? Say, how would you like an inside look at a Soldier's life? You'd get to meet Sephiroth in person too." he concluded knowing that he had just won."

"Meet Sephiroth! BOOYA!" Ron exclaimed literally jumping up and down.

The Plan

Sephiroth studied the youth in front of him. Part of this mission was for him to see how Team Possible dealt with situations and to grade them. Shinra was very interested in these two teens, especially the Turks. Zack was indeed correct; the boy had a lot of potential. Mystical Monkey Power with training from the Ninja School of Yamonuchi, Yes, the boy would make an ideal Solider or Turk. "Very well, Zack. Get him a uniform that fits and drill him until it's time." Smiling at the youth's enthusiasm, he set down to work. This was an ideal test. Ron Stoppable posing as a guard; seeing as how he could deal with Military life would prove quite useful and whether or not Possible could see through the disguise. It was going to be an interesting night.

Kim Possible waited as her ride pulled in. It was a typical Shinra military truck. She had ridden in for worse. Trying to hide her excitement, she walked out and was surprised to see a familiar face. "Oh my God, Zack! Is that you?" she said while racing to embrace him.

Zack grinned as Kim Possible hugged him. "Yep it's me Kim. So congrats on Ron, you two make quite the couple."

Kim pulled back a smile on her face, "Yeah I know. I'm just amazed that I didn't see it sooner." she said with a pout. Laughing at Zack's comment, she watched with awe as Sephiroth approached her. There was something familiar about him; off course he had eyes like hers that had to be it. Chuckling to herself, she listened carefully to the legendary general's orders. It was going to be a great summer, working with Sephiroth. It doesn't get any better than this.


	3. Chapter 3

The Middleton Reactor

Kim was fuming; the bridge had collapsed and she had saved the lives of the troops under Sephiroth's command. Sephiroth had told her she done a remarkable job, but he told her that she couldn't enter the reactor. The nerve of him, telling some grunt to take care of her! Heck, she'd already been in here fighting some diablo robots a few weeks ago. Geez, you'd think they would have given her security clearance here. She walked off, trying to get her temper under control.

Ron watched his 'gf' walk away. Boy was she tweaked. Still he couldn't let her know that it was him. Though he had a feeling that if she wasn't so tweaked and nervous about meeting the General, she would have known it was him. Still, he wouldn't break 'character' until Zack told him to.

Finally after what seemed an eternity, the two Soldiers exited the Mako Reactor. From the look on Sephiroth's face you would have never guessed anything was wrong, but Zack's face was full of worry and confusion. Still, Zack was professional about everything. Ordering the troops back to Middleton and keeping up the ruse on Kim Possible. He asked her to walk with Sephiroth while he took the grunt with him. He knew she was tweaked about not being able to enter the reactor again, so he decided to tweak her some more.

Ron waited until Kim was out of range before he turned to the young Soldier beside him. "Is something wrong Zack?"

Zack shrugged, "until you've got security clearance with Shinra, then no."

Ron blinked under his helmet, something was definitely up here. Since he didn't want to screw his "test" up he let it go. "So how much longer do I have to fool KP?"

"Don't worry Ron-man; I've already got that covered." Zack answered with a grin. Sensing the confusion coming from the young man, he spoke again, "Wade is in on this too, Shinra is very interested in him as well. Seems Team Possible is being graded by the general himself."

"BOOYA!" Ron exclaimed raising a fist in the air.

Middleton Hospital

Dr. Possible sighed in her office, trying to get her paperwork caught up. Glancing at her watch she knew that her husband would have to pick up dinner for the family tonight. She reached for the phone when a wave of vertigo hit her. Then she saw it, Jenova. Impossible it was sealed away by Shinra when she and Professor Hojo were kidnapped years ago.

"He's mine." the voice exclaimed.

Covering her ears to try and block that sickly voice out. But it wasn't working; it was without mercy as it slung her across the room. "Please…I don't understand." she wailed.

"Sephiroth is mine." the creepy voice repeated. Still it would not stop, as she was flung around the room repeatedly. "MINE" it spoke.

Lucrecia Crescent-Possible sobbed as the door opened; it was a nurse who gasped in terror as she was suspended in the air. Finally she fell to floor, there was silence as the room was filling with people. Someone was helping her to stand, but as soon as her feet were the ground she ran, ignoring the people calling her name. She had to get away from that voice, it would not be quiet. God, forgive me she thought to herself, sobbing she fled into the night.

Days later

The Possible family was in crisis mode. Kim's search of the area turned up nothing of her mom. Ron was at the hospital searching for clues as to what had happened, her brothers were trying to hold up a brave front, and her dad was out searching as well. Kim pulled her legs up to her chest, trying to keep her tears from falling. She had to be strong, no time for tears! Blinking her eyes clear, reaching for the Kimmunicator as it made its familiar beeping noise. "Wade, please tell me you have something."

Wade saw the teen hero's red eyes, knowing that she'd been crying. "I've done a scan on all your foes Kim. They're all in custody right now. Right now, Verdot is interviewing Dr. Drakken to see if he had anything to do with your mom's disappearance. As soon as I hear something, I'll let you know. Maybe you should go to the hospital with Ron." the genius said.

Kim nodded as she turned the device off. She ran downstairs to see Nana placing blankets on the twins who looked like they cried themselves to sleep. She quickly babbled something off to her Nana, knowing that if she talked about it she'd break down as well. Opening the door she ran out and activated her rocket-roller blades. Ron's arms were waiting and she desperately needed them around her.

Steve Barkin sighed as he heard the whine of rockets pass by his house. Only four things he knew made that sound: Tie fighters, Godzilla, Airwolf, and Possible's rocket-roller blades. Kids these days, spoiled rotten. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the paper. It was getting ridiculous, people blaming Shinra for the war with Wutai. Wadding up the paper, he was startled as the house was rocked by an explosion. Instantly, he screamed "Enemy Strike!" and rolled to the ground. After a few seconds, he ran to the door and was surprised by the carnage before him. Middleton was on fire! He hadn't seen things like this since the war. Finally he saw a figure approaching him through the fire; it was the general, Sephiroth. "General! What's the situation?" Suddenly the general waved his sword at him and the world went black.

Kim was almost at the hospital when she heard the explosion. She jerked out her Kimmunicator and nearly screamed at Wade when he appeared on the screen. "Wade! What's going on!"

Wade looked up from his frantic typing, "Kim! Middleton is under attack! I don't know who's responsible, but your Nana took the twins via the supersonic jet your father built and is picking us up. She told me to tell you to pick up your dad, Ron, and Ron's family and meet us at your uncle Slim's ranch. Hurry Kim, this is bad!"

Kim's eyes narrowed. First someone kidnapped her mom from the hospital and then someone dared attack her hometown. Whoever was responsible for this would pay big time. As she entered town, she was overwhelmed by the sight before her. It was a war zone. She forced herself to continue looking for survivors.

Barkin's eyes snapped open and instantly he was on his feet, eyes scanning for danger. He felt like he gone ten rounds with Dementor's mutant dogs. Looking down, he saw that his right hand was missing. He had to stop the bleeding if he wanted to live, so he took off his leather belt and wrapped it tight around the stump and placed the rest of the belt in his mouth as he walked to the fire. After stopping the bleeding and taking care of some infection, his eyes turned around and saw some Shinra soldiers lying on the ground. They were beyond his help, but one did have a cure materia on him. That would have been handy a few minutes ago; still he equipped it and cast cure on his right arm. Once again he searched for survivors and found Mr. Wall who was barely alive. A cure spell took care of that and as he got Wall to his feet, he heard Possible's voice. "Possible over here!" he bellowed.

Kim heard Mr. Barkin's voice over the fire and raced over to him. He was helping Mr. Wall to his feet. "Mr. Barkin, what's going on?"

"Sephiroth. He snapped." Barkin tried to say.

"Impossible! He's…a hero, Mr. Barkin." Kim spoke quickly.

"Possible! Stand down, I served with the general during the war and if I hadn't witnessed if first hand. I wouldn't have believed it myself. Now help me with this civilian."

"Mr. Barkin have you seen my dad?" she asked.

Mr. Wall weakly raised his head, "He was heading for the reactor."

Kim instantly turned and activated her skating-jets. "Thanks Mr. Wall. Barkin, once I get my dad meet me outside the old Steel Mill outside of Lowerton."

Barkin screamed "POSSIBLE! That's where Sephiroth was heading!"

Zack and Ron raced into town only to find a scene straight out of a war film. Ron's thoughts instantly turned to KP, her family, and his own, but before he could do anything, Zack gripped his shoulder and pulled him forward.

"There are two people up ahead. Let's go, they may need our help." Zack said.

Barkin was carrying Mr. Wall when he spotted two people approaching him. Shinra soldiers, he recognized one of them. A former student here at Middleton High, Zack. "Are you two sane?" he bellowed.

Zack's face was devoid of all emotion as he took in the scene around him. "As if somebody could keep their sanity in all this" he spoke. "Where's Sephiroth?"

Barkin hesitated for a split second. Possible was on her way to encountering the general. She's good, but she doesn't stand a chance against Sephiroth. "He's at the reactor. Possible is on her way there." He couldn't but help notice the twitch in the trooper beside Zack.

Zack glanced over at Ron, "Help him carry the civilian to safety and then meet me at the reactor ASAP."

Barkin exhaled sharply, "You regular Soldiers won't stand a chance."

Zack shrugged, "I'm no regular Soldier, I'm Soldier First Class." And with that he was gone.

The Reactor

Kim shut off her jets as she approached the reactor. Then a sight froze her heart. "Daddy!" she screamed and rushed over to him. It was too late, he was already gone. She wrapped her arms around him as the tears rolled down her face. "Daddy..please daddy don't go…" she wailed then something caught her eye. The Masamune, Sephiroth's blade was in the ground next to her father. Rage replaced the grief inside her heart. Reaching up, she took the blade from the ground and entered the reactor.

Racing up the steps, she saw him standing before the door. The blade was glowing in her hand, blinking the tears away. He would pay for this. She closed the distance between them when suddenly Sephiroth spun around and before she could react the sword was in his hand. Then she felt him strike her and she flew through the air. She crumbled down the steps and rolled to a stop. "If I can get to my backpack. I can." where her thoughts, before everything became dark.

Zack shut off his rocket-skates he borrowed from Ron. He knelt down beside the body of Dr. James Timothy Possible and closed his eyes. He mumbled a prayer for the man's soul before entering the reactor. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Kim Possible lying on the cold metal floor, blood all around her. Instantly he was there, checking for signs of life. She was alive, he didn't know for how long. He checked himself and instantly cursed. No cure materia with him, but he still had some first aid kit with him. He sprayed some anti-bacterial on her cut, applied a bandage, and poured a potion down her throat. He wanted for what seemed an eternity. Finally she opened her eyes.

"Zack?" she croaked. When she saw him nod, she replied, "I hate YOU. I hate SHINRA, I hate Sephiroth and I HATE YOU!" she wailed.

Zack could only nod at her response. She was passing out again, so he stood up and spoke in a firm voice, "I will not ask for your forgiveness. But I will destroy Sephiroth for this."

Ron left Rufus with Barkin as he raced toward the reactor. His world crashed in as he saw the body of the man, he considered his second father. "Mr. P…No" he said as he knelt down beside the body. He didn't know how long he sat there crying but a loud crash woke him up. He raced inside and saw Kim lying in a pool of blood and Zack covered with blood laying on one of the pods. "KP!" he screamed. Instantly he was beside her. Zack must have bandaged her. Ron reached into his pocket and poured another healing potion down her throat. Still no response, rage filled every fiber of his being. He walked up the path and picked up Zack's buster sword.

Sephiroth placed his hands upon the container and looked at his 'mother'. Jenova. Finally, with her help he would eliminate the traitorous humans and return the planet as he was meant to be. "Mother, I'm here." he giggled as his hands begin to trace the glass. Then a crack appeared in the container. Pain shot through him. He glanced down and saw Zack's buster sword through his gut.

Ron screamed through the Shinra trooper mask, "KP, my family, the Possibles, Middleton. Give them back! I respected you and admired you. You're nothing!" Ron jerked the blade free and ran out of the room.

Kim blinked as she felt someone holding her tight. She looked up, "Ron..you came" tears flowed as she lowered her head onto his shoulder before passing out again." Ron stroked her hair as he heard the sound of glass shattering.

Ron laid Kim out of the way and picked up Zack's buster sword again. He glanced up and saw Sephiroth limping with something in his hand. He turned as he heard Zack telling him to finish Sephiroth off. He nodded feeling the rage again, he raced up the steps but was stopped as Sephiroth knocked the buster sword aside and impaled him.

"Don't push your luck, kid." Sephiroth spoke as he hurled Ron Stoppable through the air. He could his body regenerating, growing stronger. He once again impaled the boy and held him above the mako energy below. "Foolish human. I am an ancient. I am destined to free this planet from your kind." he spat out at the boy.

Ron Stoppable hung limply as the image of Kim Possible lying in blood filled his mind. "KP, my family, Felix, the possibles, Everyone!" Ron's eyes glowed blue as he felt the mystical monkey power fill him with strength. He inched toward Sephiroth's astonished face and grabbed the man's hands and flung him across the room.

Sephiroth blinked as he landed against the metal door. "Impossible. What are you!' he whispered. Then he saw the boy's eyes. A greenish-blue light filled them, a light that promised revenge and justice. Suddenly he heard mother speaking to him. "Let's go to the Promised Land together mother." With that he leapt over the boy's head and into the mako energy below.

Barkin watched Ron fling Sephiroth across the room as one would a plastic cup. Then he saw Shinra helicopters landing beside the reactor. Turks. This did not bode well. All during the war, he'd seen what the Turks did and it was not pretty. He cast a cure spell on Possible and lifted her to his shoulders. He couldn't save everyone, but he could make sure that Possible got reunited with her family. He said a prayer for Zack and Ron Stoppable, hoping that they could get out and with that he was exiting through the hole that Sephiroth had made.


End file.
